


The Thief and The Kitten

by Butterynutjob



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, not the dubcon you were expecting, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren was planning to kidnap Scott's daughter Cassie as leverage, but when Scott offered himself Darren realized that was even better, although more tempting than he had expected.  But was he playing right into Scott's hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Thief and The Kitten 窃贼和猫咪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080441) by [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



> I have had the hots for Corey Stoll ever since House of Cards, and when I saw him wearing that leather jacket in AntMan, I knew I'd be writing dubcon about Darren Cross...
> 
> Updated 10/3/15: Now beta'd by the wonderful [ingrates](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingrates/pseuds/ingrates)!

Darren walked through the front door of the small house like he owned it. (He had long since discovered that the best way to do something he shouldn’t be doing was to act like he had every right to be doing it.)

The door was unlocked, which was mildly surprising for an evening in San Francisco, but not shocking. He couldn’t help but feel a mix of disdain and amusement for the modest furnishings as he looked around. The light in the living room he had walked into was off, but he could see light spilling through a doorway to his right and heard the sound of a television. 

It was too late in the evening for the person he was looking for to be watching television, however. He headed up the staircase, walking lightly but not terribly concerned with getting caught.

The door was conveniently labelled “Cassie’s room” on the outside, although the label was printed in about twelve different colors of crayon. Darren pushed open the door and smiled at the little girl who was sleeping on the bed. Taking her should give him plenty of leverage over that thief who was using Hank Pym’s tech to shrink himself.

He took a step towards the bed when the man he’d just been thinking about materialized in front of him, a man wearing a red and silver suit and helmet. Darren took a step back instinctively before he realized what had happened. “You!” he hissed. He shoved the man to the side with his left arm, and with his right he withdrew his prototype Yellowjacket gun. He aimed the gun at the sleeping little girl. “Stop right there, unless you want your baby girl to become mucus.”

The man stopped and he reached up to open his mask. His hazel eyes were wide and scared, flitting between Darren and little Cassie. “Please. Please don’t,” he whispered. 

“Just to be clear, if you're thinking what I'm holding will safely miniaturize your daughter, that is not the case,” Darren said seriously, his eyes steady on the other man. He felt calm, in control. He was not angry that Hank had chosen this criminal as his protegé after he’d found Darren unworthy. No, this was business, and he was not going to let this man interfere. 

“I got that,” the other man said, not looking at all soothed by Darren’s words. “You don’t have to do this. I’ll—cooperate, whatever you want.”

Darren considered, watching the man’s parted lips as he breathed raggedly, now watching his daughter more than Darren. Regretfully, Darren sighed. “No, I don’t think you will. I don’t want to harm her, but I do have to take her until after our financing has been secured.”

The other man’s eyes widened and a drop of sweat appeared at his temple. “No, you can’t—” He held both hands up and took a step toward Darren, which made Darren swing the ‘gun’ around to point it at him. The man stopped his advance. 

Darren started to try and explain again, but the man was panicking and spoke over him, babbling in a stage whisper, his eyes darting to his sleeping daughter. “You can’t take her. Please. I can’t risk—anything—”

Darren sighed and tried to be patient. “I told you, I have no desire to hurt her, she’s more like an insurance policy—”

“—I’ll suck your dick.”

Darren immediately stopped talking and frowned at the other man. “You’ll— _what_?”

“I’ve, uh, done it before. Apparently I’m, uh, pretty good at it.” The man tried to smile but the panic was still behind his eyes. 

Darren blinked at him and shook his head. “I don’t think you understand—I’m not interested in—”

“I _do_ understand,” the man said sincerely, fervently, stepping towards Darren. Darren took a confused step backwards. “You want to make sure I can’t sabotage your tech before your investors come. And you won’t take my word that I won’t, so you want to take my daughter. And I’m telling you to take me instead.” He paused. “I’m Scott, by the way.”

“I know your name,” Darren snapped irritably. He felt like he was losing control of the situation. It actually made more sense to take Scott if he could guarantee that he wouldn’t shrink in Darren’s custody. But that still didn’t explain…”What does—why did you—do you think I’m _gay_?”

Scott shrugged. “Figured it would get your attention. I’m not gay either, but, for the record, I _am_ good at sucking cock.”

Darren blinked a couple times. He knew enough of Scott’s history that he could guess how Scott might have picked up that particular skill. He swallowed uncomfortably. "I—okay, anyway. I will take you instead of her but I have to know you won't shrink." Darren gestured vaguely with the weapon in his hand. "Ditch the suit."

Scott looked entirely too agreeable, his eyebrows raising into a sincere expression. "Oh, you want me to strip?"

"I—" Darren was mortified to feel his cheeks heating up. "Just do it," he said through gritted teeth.

With wide, agreeable eyes and hands held placatingly up, Scott took off the suit. He was wearing only black boxer briefs underneath and Darren was surprised that he was so...fit.

"What now, boss?" Scott said, his hands on his hips. Darren motioned for him to step back, still aiming the gun at him, and scooped up the suit. Maybe he could reverse-engineer it; even though his own project was only days away from success, it certainly wouldn't hurt to see what Hank had managed to accomplish decades before.

"You first," Darren said, motioning with his Yellowjacket gun. Scott walked out of his daughter's bedroom with Darren close behind him. 

They walked out the front door to the sound of soft snoring from the downstairs den. Darren directed Scott to Darren's car and told Scott to drive so he could keep his weapon trained on him. The man was surprisingly agreeable and did not try to escape or lash out at Darren at all...which made Darren very nervous. 

Scott followed Darren's terse directions to his house and pulled into his attached garage. Darren made sure the garage door was shut before he motioned for Scott to get out. He had a room ready, fortunately, although he had been expecting a younger and less clever...guest. He walked Scott into his house from the garage and then into the room, keeping his faulty miniaturization gun trained on the other man the whole time. Scott looked around the room with interest. "Video games! Cool. This won't be so bad." He turned to Darren. "Unless you're, you know, planning to shoot me when this is all over." He abruptly looked solemn, but with eyebrows raised in anticipation of his response. 

Darren hadn't decided yet. He wasn't really comfortable with being a murderer, but he couldn't very well let Scott tell people that Darren Cross had kidnapped him. "Of course not," he said. "I'm not a monster."

Scott gave him a sudden and insincere grin, and when he spoke, his words sounded sarcastic. "Yeah. Of course not." He flopped on the one bed in the room. "I don't suppose you have any clothes I could borrow, do you?"

Darren shifted his eyes uncomfortably away from Scott's torso, realizing he'd been looking. "I'll bring you something tomorrow."

"Okay." Scott laced his fingers behind his head and grinned even wider at Darren. "Think about what I said."

Darren was afraid to ask for clarification in case Scott meant what Darren thought he meant. Instead, he just backed out of the room carefully, clutching the suit in one hand and the weapon in the other. He locked the door behind him. 

Darren was second-guessing everything about this plan, now that Scott was out of his direct sight. The sight of the thief wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs...it was...disturbing, for some reason. Distracting. Jarring. He walked into his study and poured himself a whiskey, his mind still racing. The room Scott was in was secure, or at least Darren thought so. And Darren had the suit. He looked at the shrinking suit that he'd carelessly tossed in the chair opposite him. He should start reverse-engineering it immediately, he realized. He took another sip of his whiskey. _In the morning,_ he told himself. 

He should go to bed. Darren stared at the empty glass in his hand and poured himself another three fingers. He should be thinking about how to fix his tech, or about analyzing Hank's, but he was thinking about the man in the room down the hall instead. His surprisingly muscular torso, the grin on face as he lay on the bed, how he might look sucking Darren's cock...

Darren shifted and had a large gulp of whiskey. He had an erection from thinking about a man. He frowned and palmed his crotch uncomfortably. He'd never felt attracted to a man before, which wouldn't be a problem—he wasn't a bigot—except that the man he was attracted to was currently his prisoner. 

Darren's mind went blank when he contemplated why that was a problem. That wasn't a problem. It was the opposite of a problem. If he was going to...experiment...with a man, it was better if it was a man under Darren's direct control. He would be easier to...contain. The situation would be easier to clean-up. As easy as cleaning up a little blob of mucus.

"Euphemisms," he said out loud to the empty room. He swallowed the rest of his whiskey. He stood up and the room only swayed a little bit. He headed down the hall. He didn't knock; he just unlocked the door and stood there, looking at the lump under the covers on the bed. 

Scott roused, squinting at the light spilling through the doorway behind Darren. "Cross?" he asked. 

"You know my name," Darren observed. 

"Uh, yeah, man, of course," Scott said, sitting up. The blankets pooled around his waist, showing an indecent amount of flesh. 

Darren didn't say anything until he realized Scott wasn't going to, either. "You said," Darren said. He blinked a few times to try and clear some of the blurriness from his vision. "You—earlier."

Scott raised his eyebrows and looked faintly amused. "Had a few drinks and reconsidered, huh?"

"Shut up," Darren said, without heat. "You want—you said. You want my cock." He took a step closer to the bed. 

Scott eyed him guardedly. "I never said I _wanted_ it." 

Darren thought maybe he should have brought his weapon with him. In fact, he couldn't remember where he'd left it, but he didn't want to go in search of it. Not with his cock hard at the prospect of that mouth on his dick.

Darren took a step closer and took off his belt. He realized that the belt itself could be helpful and he held it in his hands ashe took another step towards the bed. "I don't care."

Scott's eyes widened and he held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I can see you are...determined. It's flattering, really. I'm not gonna make this hard on you; there's no need to get rough. Okay?"

Darren smiled so slightly he thought Scott probably wouldn't be able to see it, considering Darren was backlit anyway. Something about the backlighting tugged on his consciousness, but he pushed it away. The idea of Scott capitulating, reluctantly, because he thought otherwise Darren would hurt him, filled Darren with a heady sense of power that was better than getting drunk. 

He took the final step to stand next to the bed and looped the belt around Scott's neck. He crossed the belt across the front of his neck, and a flash of fear in Scott's eyes made Darren's cock jump. Darren allowed himself a small, pleased chuckle. "Come on, Ant-man," he growled. "I hear you're good at this." He pulled on both ends of the belt so it tightened and watched the veins on Scott's neck get red and bulging. 

"I am," Scott rasped, leaning forward. Darren relented the pressure on the belt as Scott pulled Darren's zipper down. Darren sucked in his breath as he felt his pants slide down a few inches.

Scott was not shy. He pushed the waist of Darren's pants and boxers down without ceremony, and licked up the side of Darren's cock while looking up at him almost insolently. Then he slurped Darren's cock into his mouth, taking it so far in that Darren wondered if he had some kind of laryngeal mutation. He grasped Darren's ass cheeks, one in each hand, and used that grip to fuck Darren's cock into his mouth. 

For his part, Darren had trouble keeping his balance. Scott's skill was evident and Darren was fairly certain that he was getting the best blowjob of his life when Scott pulled his mouth off and sucked Darren's balls into his mouth. The contrast was shocking and Darren felt a bolt of fear and vulnerability. He tugged warningly on the belt around Scott's neck. 

"You don't like having your balls sucked?" Scott inquired almost conversationally as he wrapped his right hand around Darren's shaft. He put his mouth around the head and was doing something Darren couldn't fully describe with his tongue, but it felt amazing.

Darren abruptly jumped as Scott's left index finger started poking at his asshole. "Hey," he said warningly, tightening the belt. 

Scott reached his left hand up and shoved four fingers between the belt and his neck. He gave Darren a slightly annoyed, put-upon expression. "I'm trying to give you the royal treatment here. Don't be so uptight, man. In fact, if you lie down, this will be a lot more effective."

Lying down sounded really good, actually. Scott slipped his fingers out of the belt around his neck as Darren lay down on the bed. Scott used the opportunity to tug Darren's pants down further, until they were around his ankles. Darren held onto both ends of the belt like it was his lifeline, although he did let up on the pressure around Scott's neck a bit. 

"There we go," Scott said in an exhale, sounding very pleased, before he inhaled Darren's cock again. Darren had a vague feeling that he was losing control of the situation, but frankly Scott's hands and mouth on him were making him not care about anything else. 

His hands slipped off the belt then but he didn't care. His cock was buried in Scott's face and Scott was fondling his balls simultaneously. He found his hands on Scott's shoulders and remembered the muscular abdomen he'd seen earlier, the abdomen he'd been thinking about for hours. He groped downwards on Scott's body in the dim room but wasn't touching abs. 

"What are you doing, Darren?" Scott pulled his mouth off Darren's cock long enough to ask the question. 

"Want...touch...your abs," Darren said. He sounded drunk, he thought. He almost giggled but managed not to. 

"You wanna touch my abs?" Scott definitely sounded amused. He straddled Darren's waist and grabbed Darren's hands at the wrist and put them on his front. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Not like..." Darren couldn't articulate what he wanted and with a frustrated grunt, he struggled to sit up and pushed Scott over next to him. He rolled on top of Scott and it was Scott's turn to grunt at his weight. But finally...those delicious abs were in front of his face and Darren finally was able to put words to what he wanted with this part of Scott...he wanted to taste and bite and suck, and when Scott bucked, Darren held his wrists down. 

"That tickles!" Scott gasped and Darren blinked at him. He could feel the erection straining against Scott's boxer briefs hitting Darren under the chin. 

Darren froze because it was symbolically a big jump from abs to cock, but he couldn't completely contain his curiosity. He moved his chin and Scott jerked, still being held down at the wrists by Darren. Curiously, Darren moved his head more deliberately. 

"We both know you're not going to suck my cock," Scott said. Darren couldn't see his facial expression in the dim room, but his voice sounded lower than before. "Let me get back to yours."

"We both know?" Darren asked curiously, and he put his mouth around the end of the clothed cock in Scott's boxers. Scott shuddered gratifyingly. Darren let go of one of Scott's wrists so he could push Scott's boxers down, and Scott used his spare hand to shove at Darren's head. 

Darren growled and pinned Scott's hand again and sank his teeth into the small bit of adipose tissue around Scott's waist. After Scott's surprised yelp, Darren lifted his head. "I decide whose cock is getting sucked," he rasped. 

"That wasn't the deal," Scott said. He sounded perturbed. 

Darren frowned and found that he didn't really want to force something on Scott if he really didn't want it. That would be...wait, he hadn't cared about that a few minutes before. Had he? Darren was confused and he wanted to stop thinking. "Okay," he said. Darren rolled off of Scott and lay on his back again next to the other man.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Scott asked in a hot whisper. 

The words galvanized Darren's cock but he was still not thinking clearly. "Fuck you? You mean in your..." He trailed off as Scott smirked. 

"My ass, yes," Scott finished for him, a smirk in his voice. 

Darren had had anal sex with women a few times in his life, but they were always reluctant about it. To have this offered..."Yes," Darren breathed. 

Scott shimmied out of his boxer briefs, finally, and climbed on top of Darren. "Say please," he said with a grin, the insufferable bastard.

Darren snarled at him and reached for his neck, but Scott swerved and chuckled. "Okay, just making sure it was still you."

"'Course it's me, who the hell else would it—" Darren lost the ability to speak as Scott sucked three of Darren's fingers into his mouth. He seemed to be trying to get them as wet as possible, and Darren stared, transfixed, at the sight of drool dripping down Scott's chin and down his own hand. 

Then Scott moved up Darren's body, on his hands and knees over him, and moved Darren's hand behind him. It was clear what Scott wanted, and Darren was not reluctant to oblige. In fact, he was eager to wipe the smug look off Scott's face, so he wasn't particularly gentle about pushing two fingers inside Scott's ass. He was pleased to see Scott's face contort slightly under the onslaught. "You like that?" he whispered. 

Scott responded with a grunt as Darren added a third finger (with limited success; the angle wasn't the best). "I'll like it better when it's your cock."

Scott's nipple was directly above Darren's face, so he took the opportunity to bite at it a little harder than he thought was comfortable for Scott. 

"Ow, fuck," Scott gasped, slapping Darren's face away. "You drunk bastard, that _hurt_."

The desire to apologize was confusing. Instead, he lapped gently at the hurt nipple. 

"Better," Scott breathed, and then he was gone for a moment. Darren gasped to feel a wet mouth on his cock again, although it seemed sloppy and rushed. 

"I thought—" he started to say when Scott moved again and he felt what was unmistakably Scott's ass pressing down on his erect cock. The words caught in his mouth as the other man pushed down and slowly took in Darren's cockhead. 

"I was just making sure it's wet enough," Scott said, in a halting voice, as he slid lower on Darren's cock. Fuck, he was _tight._ Darren grunted and tried to thrust his hips up, only to find that Scott was holding him down at the hips. 

"Patience," Scott whispered breathily, leaning down to kiss Darren. It seemed like a perfectly natural thing to kiss him back, but it crossed Darren's mind that he had not been expecting to do any kissing when he'd walked into the room earlier. 

But Scott was a good kisser, and Darren was surprised to find how much that small thing added to the experience. He kissed Scott back eagerly, exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue. Scott pulled away after a moment; he was breathing hard and sweating with the exertion of what he was doing. Darren let his fingers trail down Scott's torso in appreciation.

When Scott's ass was finally flush against Darren's body, Darren bucked, wanting to fuck. He was tired of being on his back. "Can I—" he swallowed and immediately rephrased what he had been planning to say. "I want to fuck you from behind."

Scott nodded and kissed Darren one more time before he climbed off him and got on his hands and knees. Darren pushed himself up and managed to ignore the fact that the room was spinning long enough to get situated behind Scott. It was complicated by the fact that he was still wearing his shoes, and his pants and underwear were around his ankles, but he was focused on his goal. 

His cock was poised at Scott's entrance when something occurred to him. "Should we—condom?" he said inarticulately. 

"Probably," Scott agreed. He wiggled his ass at Darren. "Do you want to fuck me or just stare at me?"

Darren smacked Scott's round ass with a growl. Scott hissed and Darren was pleased to see a red handprint appear. "You know, you can _also_ do that with your cock in my ass," Scott said. 

Scott was a genius. "Fuckin' genius," Darren mumbled, nudging his cockhead inside Scott. Scott's fists clenched in the sheets under him and Darren smacked his other buttock, wanting to give him matching marks. 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Scott gasped and Darren felt a surge of blood to his cock at the sound. He grasped Scott's hips and started moving. It was fascinating, how different this felt from a pussy, he thought. Scott's sphincter was the tightest part and he found himself doing long, slow pulls out of Scott to maximize the good feeling and the pressure. 

Scott was whimpering under him, his head down on the pillow, his ass in the air. Darren smacked each ass cheek an additional time, not quite as hard as before, and Scott moaned in appreciation. 

He felt his balls tighten as orgasm approached and started fucking Scott harder, following his instinct, the instinct that said _deep_. Abruptly, Scott reached back and grabbed his cock around the base, hard, between thrusts. Darren whined when Scott didn't move his hand, keeping all but the head of Darren's cock outside Scott.

"I want to come in your ass," Darren growled. It sounded a little more plaintive than he was hoping it would have. 

"Trust me," Scott said (or rather, panted). "I'm a genius, remember?"

Hank used to call Darren a genius when he had done something particularly well. A sudden stab of resentment shot through Darren; the man he was fucking was getting Hank's praise now instead of him. It was a confusing feeling, because just on a physical level, he was liking Scott quite a bit. "Fuck you," Darren muttered. 

"In a second," Scott said. He was still holding Darren's cock tightly, but after a few more seconds he let go, and Darren eagerly thrust in deeply. There was more friction than he had been expecting, though, and Scott tensed. 

"Spit," Scott said, and Darren tried to ignore the fact that it sounded suspiciously like a command. He pulled out a little and spit a generous amount of saliva down to his cock and used his hand to work it around, before sliding back inside Scott's ass. He resisted the urge to ask if that was better, but Scott sighed with appreciation, so he figured it was. 

Scott did the same stop-and-hold thing to him twice more, until Darren felt like he was going to go out of his mind. "I need to come," he panted, covered with sweat, nearly out of his mind with sexual frustration. Given the quantity of alcohol he'd consumed, it was frankly a fucking miracle that his cock was still rock-hard. 

"Okay, do it," Scott said. "Fuck me. Come in my ass."

Darren spit again for hopefully the last time (he had done it twice more when Scott's body language or Darren's own observation had decided it was necessary, and his mouth was feeling pretty dry) and exhaustedly fucked Scott, leaning over with his weight on the smaller man, his head to the side, panting. He could feel the building orgasm from far off and he swore to himself that if Scott stopped him again he would...something...

It was hard for Darren to think about what he would do if Scott stopped him again, because his orgasm hit him like a freight truck. As what was probably the best climax of his life flooded his senses, he noticed his throat hurt. That's when he realized he was yelling hoarsely as he clutched Scott's hips, digging in with his fingertips, keeping his cock buried as deeply inside the other man as it was possible to be. 

His body was thrumming with tension until it wasn't, and he bonelessly collapsed on Scott and promptly (and unintentionally) slid off to the side, lubricated by the sweat accumulated on both of their bodies. Scott winced as the movement of his body dragged his cock out of Scott. 

"Sorry," Darren mumbled, but he wasn't sure that it sounded like words at all. He rolled over onto his back as the urge to sleep suffused him. Scott had curled up on his side with his back to Darren, and he reached out his hand behind him to tiredly give Darren a reassuring pat on his flank. Darren was almost asleep when he heard Scott speak. 

"That was awesome, honestly. You have a great cock. " Scott rolled over and faced Darren. "But now I want to get off."

Darren barely had energy to move. He cracked one eye open and looked at Scott and tried to convey his regrets telepathically, because moving his mouth took too much energy. Scott was moving up to his knees next to Darren's face and soon started stroking his own cock. And he was talking. Darren had to close his eyes to focus on what he was saying, because he was panting it out under his breath. 

"...think you're such a tough guy but trust me, you're a fucking kitten. A kitten with a nice cock. This was actually fun. And—" Scott was panting more now, and there were more pauses in his speech. "—going to have to thank you in advance...for letting me—"

Darren felt the first splat on his cheek and he turned his head away, making a vaguely disgusted noise. The spurts kept coming, one landing right on the shell of his ear and one on his upper lip. 

"—come on your face," Scott continued, breathing heavily. "Or not so much in advance, I guess." He huffed out a breathy laugh and pulled Darren's face so it was facing up again. "You look so pretty covered with my come," he observed, and Darren felt a curious mix of revulsion, pride and arousal at the words. 

When Scott leaned over and swept the semen on his upper lip into Darren's mouth with his tongue, Darren barely even protested. He might have kissed Scott back a little. 

"Just a kitten," he thought he heard as sleep renewed its pull on Darren's consciousness. "Hey, kitten, where's my shrinky suit?"

"Fuck off," he tried to say, but it came out "Study...chair..."

"Thanks." Scott wiped a glob of semen off Darren's cheek with his finger and pushed the finger into Darren's mouth. Darren tried half-heartedly to spit it out and Scott chuckled. "This was fun, kitten. Let's do it again sometime."

Darren was sure he said "Fuck off," for real that time, but he could tell Scott had left the room. He fell asleep instantly.

**

Darren woke with a jolt because a ray of sunshine was blinding him. He had an awful headache and his teeth felt disgustingly furry. He tried to remember why he was in the guest room, and it all came flooding back to him. The little girl. The thief, Scott. Whiskey. _Sex._

Darren bolted upright and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his head. He'd fucked his insurance policy? And then the guy had jerked off on his face...

Darren groaned and looked toward the door that he very belatedly remembered leaving wide open when he'd come to the room to see Scott last night. On the nightstand he noticed a note written in what looked like a hasty scrawl. He scratched at the stiff spots on his face and reached for the note. 

_Kitten,_

_That was fun. Let's do it again sometime._

_\--Scott_

_P.S. Sorry I had to take the suit back. :-/_


End file.
